Drinking Him Away
by Perfect Beauty
Summary: "Don't they make a medicine for heartbreak?" She asked sadly as her best friend hugged her small frame. She felt as if her world was ending but little she know the adventure was only beginning. Mainly Sakura/Itachi with Sas/Sak hinting. Hiatus..see note on profile.


_A/N: This story has been floating around in my head for a while so I decided to go ahead before I lost my nerve. It was inspired by a song so please forgive the angst tone of the story. This story is for anyone who has been through a bad breakup where all you can think about is that person. Hope you enjoy?_

* * *

**Drinking Him Away**

_"Don't they make a medicine for heartbreak?" In the eyes of Sakura Haruno, it did not exist._

* * *

"This is pathetic..." One blond haired kunoichi blurted as she looked at the non moving kunoichi staring at the wall unflinchingly.

She continued to stare at the greasy pink hair plastered to her best friend's head as she continued to stare at the wall as if she was seeing everything the world had to offer.

"Sakura!" Ino snapped irritably.

She was tired of her best friend laying around like a hurt dog just because her ex got married..._within days of breaking up with her._

Sure, she understood why Sakura was so upset...after all Sasuke was a hot piece of a... I mean he was a nice guy...in a mean, broody, emo type of way.

The blond kunoichi stood with her hands on her hips as her best friend continued to stare forward.

A spark on inspiration flooded her mind as she walked calmly to the other side of the small apartment to retrieve a glass water.

Once she returned, she continued to watch her best friend stare forward unblinkingly.

A flood of irritation flooded her senses and she remembered just why she was there.

Sakura needed a wake up call...big time...

Ever since Sasuke announced his engagement to Karin...of all people...Sakura refused to show her face in public. She no longer showed up for her shifts at the hospital. She refused missions...

Hell, she refused to bathe.

And with that...was the last straw.._.for Tsuande...that is._

After a few weeks of moping, Tsuande had finally tasked Ino with the mission of getting through to her best friend.

Hell, she had even classified it as an A class mission.

She had already planned to come over to beat some sense into the pink haired woman but the mission pay was just a bonus.

With a flourish, she threw the contents of the glass at the woman with a speed only an kunoichi could master.

A loud splash as well a loud growl filled the room as the once unfocused apple green eyes were now focused on the blond haired woman in anger.

"What the hell was that Pig!" The former silent haired blush haired woman growled fiercely.

"Oh hello." The blond chirped sweetly as if she was talking to a small child.

A bright smile graced her features as she continued to stare at her angry best friend.

"What. The. Hell?" The pink haired kunoichi growled once again as she finally vacated the space she once occupied.

"Oh that? Was just your weekly wake-up call. Trust you were please with the service?" Ino chirped lightly as she followed her best friend.

"I didn't ask to be woken up!" Sakura blurted as she made a beeline for her bedroom.

If she was fast enough then she could lock her door so the blond could stop annoying her.

"Oh come on, Forehead! Stop with the sensitive, lonely, devastated fangirl bullshit!"

Said 25 year old stopped in her tracks as her best friend's words hit her with the force of a speeding train.

The pain she had been holding onto for song long came back with such ferocity that she didn't even see it coming.

She hadn't even realized the tears that had slipped down her cheeks as they hit the cold floor.

"And what in the hell do you want me to do huh, Ino! Pretend that I'm happy? I'm not! The love of my life married another woman within days of breaking up with me!"

"I know Forehead but you can't sit around like this!" Ino snapped.

"I sure the hell can!"

"Sakura, you are being stubborn! What about your life? Your patients? Your friends? You can't do this mopey thing because of a stupid guy!"

"Don't you think I know that already!"

"If you know this then why in the hell are you acting like he died! He got married not beheaded! Get off your ass and starting acting like the top notch kunoichi you are!"

Tears continued down her cheeks as anger built up in her chest.

"I know Ino! I know!"

But the blond wasn't finished. She had to address the issue that had plagued her the moment she had entered the apartment.

"You can't drink your problems away Sakura!" She yelled as she pointed toward the vodka and tequila bottles that littered the floor.

"I know that Ino! I know that." Sakura screamed loudly as she slid to the floor.

Ino could watch sadly as her best friend sobbed openly.

It had been a long time since she last seen her best friend cry and frankly she felt like killing the man responsible for it.

"I've tried Jack, I've tried Jim, and all of their friends..." Sakura whispered softly.

Silent tears slid down the blond's face as she watched her best friend despair.

It was truly heartbreaking.

"Oh Sakura."

"I've tried to hard...so hard...to forget Ino. But. I..."

The blond woman stared long and hard at her best friend as she began to crumble once again.

"He doesn't deserve you Sakura. He never did.."

The pink haired woman sighed as she finally stood once again. This time her expression was something one of extreme sadness.

"Tell me Ino..."She said quietly as she looked over at her best friend.

"Yes?"

"Don't they make medicine for heartbreak?"

* * *

Three hours later a stone faced Ino stood in front Tsuande as she gave her mission report on her best friend.

She could tell that the woman was worried even though she didn't say it.

She didn't have to say anything. Her expression was written all over her face.

"And that was the last thing she said?" Tsuande queried as she regarded her fellow blond.

"Yes."

"Did she show any other type of emotion besides that of which you reported?"

"No. After we spoke, escorted me toward the front door in silence."

Tsunade bit her lip in anger as she tried not to show her disapproval.

Her apprentice was taking things way too far. She knew Sakura was an emotional creature but she had to draw the line.

"Thank you for the report Ino. Stop in and see Shizune for your mission pay on the way out. You're dismissed."

The blond bowed and disappeared in a swirl of flowers.

For a minute the room was silent until the blond woman sighed.

"I trust you heard all of that."

A dark shadow moved and an ANBU with a weasel mask appeared.

Tsunade sighed once again as she rumbled through her drawer for two things.

Her bottle of sake and the marriage contract Sakura's parents had signed before the day she was born.

As she lifted the entire bottle to her lips, she thought of how ironic that her apprentice fell in love with the one person she could never have.

Sasuke had been made aware of the document once Sakura had become of age which was precisely a few days before he had gotten married.

He had been upset, of course, but he was highly aware of what the document entailed.

So with a heavy heart, he did the one thing he thought he would never do...

He pushed his Sakura away.

Mainly because she had always been promised to his older brother.

* * *

"Are you sure this is something you want to do this Itachi? I understand your clan is all over you about this issue but I..."

"I wish to do this Hokage-sama."

The blond's eyebrows rose in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that.

"And pray tell why?"

The dark haired ANBU stood in silence before the blond sighed in reluctance.

She knew trying to get him to talk was like trying to draw blood from a rock.

"If you do not have anymore to add then you are dis.."

"I have been in love with your apprentice since she attained Chunnin status."

The sound of precious sake hitting the floor was deafening.

The blond could only gape before the young Uchiha disappeared in a burst of ravens.

As the last of the smoke cleared, a smile crossed the blond's face.

It was really about time.

* * *

_A/N: Intriguing? I am taking a poll on if I should continue this? It will be short and sweet and it will have a happy ending. For who, I'm not sure yet. Is it a yay or nay? I want to hear your thoughts._


End file.
